


"It's not my fault that you're hot"

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima is tired when he comes home after practice, so Tendou takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's not my fault that you're hot"

**Author's Note:**

> The next episode of "I can't believe I fell for /another/ rarepair"

“I'm home,” Ushijima announced after he closed the door behind himself.  
  
“Welcome back. How was your day?” Tendou came out of the kitchen, a cracker hanging from his mouth.  
  
“The same as always.”  
  
Tendou smiled a bit and accidentally pressed on the cracker too hard what caused it to break and fall to the floor.

“MY CRACKER!”  
  
“Make sure to vacuum away all the crumbs. I don't like to step on any.”  
  
Tendou pouted.  
“I just lost a cracker to a tragic accident and you act like this!”  
  
Ushijima stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Tendou's waist before he kissed his forehead.  
“I'll get you a new one. Just let me get changed first.”  
  
A grin found its way on Tendou's lips.  
“Can I watch?”  
  
Ushijima didn't answer him and just went to get change.  
  
“I guess that's a no.”  
Tendou shrugged before he went to get the vacuum cleaner to clean up the mess he has made.  
  
  
When Ushijima came back he wore black sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. Tendou was already finished and he couldn't help but to notice that Ushijima's movements were slower than usually. And only now Tendou saw that he also kept blinking tiredly. Ushijima went into the kitchen and came back with a cracker.  
  
“Try to not make a mess this time.”  
  
Instead of replying with something teasing, Tendou smiled softly at him.  
  
“Thank you, Wakatoshi. I'm gonna make some tea. Go sit down and get some rest.”  
  
Ushijima just nodded and went to the living room.  
  
  
Tendou followed him ten minutes later, carrying two steaming cups of green tea.  
  
“Isn't that hot?”  
  
“I've touched hotter things and I'm about to do it again,” Tendou replied before putting down the cups and placing his hands on Ushijima's cheeks.  
  
“You're ridiculous, Satori.”  
  
“So are you, Wakatoshi.”  
  
Ushijima sighed and closed his eyes when Tendou started to caress his cheek.  
  
“Training had been rough today” Tendou said that more as a matter of fact than as a question but Ushijima nodded in a reply anyways. His thumb still caressed Ushijima's cheek as Tendou started to pepper his face with kisses, before he pressed a sweet kiss on his lips at last.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” he suddenly demanded.  
  
“Excuse me?” Ushijima opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.  
  
“You heard me. Come on.”  
  
Tendou nudged his shoulder and Ushijima knew that he wouldn't stop until he complied.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Ushijima took his shirt off and let Tendou push him onto the couch. His boyfriend stole a quick kiss.  
  
“Now turn around.”  
  
Ushijima pushed himself up and turned so that he would lie on his stomach. Tendou playfully pinched Ushijima's butt and laughed when he heard his boyfriend grunt. He rubbed his hands to warm them up a little before he put them on Ushijima's back and started to give him a massage.  
A satisfied noise left the ace's lips and Tendou leaned down to kiss his nape. Then he continued moving his hands and fingers. Tendou made sure to pay special attention to his boyfriend's shoulders and his arms, before he moved down over his back to his thighs.  
Ushijima grunted when Tendou's fingers started to knead them carefully. He made sure to take care of every inch of his legs.  
  
When he was finished, Tendou moved his hands up again – not without letting his hands linger on Ushijima's butt for a bit – and threaded his fingers into Ushijima's hair, who in reply sighed satisfied. Tendou smiled at that reaction.  
  
  
“If you keep doing this I'll fall asleep,” Ushijima said, the words a little slurred.  
  
“What if that's my intention?” Tendou grinned.  
  
“Then let me at least move to the bed first.”  
  
Tendou let go of Ushijima's hair and watched as his boyfriend sat up. He used the moment when Ushijima rubbed his eyes to admire his body. Maybe a little too much.  
  
“You're staring.”  
  
“It's not my fault that you're hot.”  
  
  
Tendou got up and offered Ushijima a hand, which he took and he let himself get dragged to the bedroom.  
  
“You're like a child, Wakatoshi.”  
  
“That's weird, coming from you.”  
  
Tendou pushed Ushijima onto the bed and climbed on it to straddle Ushijima's lap.  
  
“Heh? Are you saying I'm childish?”  
  
“If that is what you were implying when you said that to me then... yes.”  
  
“But what if I said that because you're tired at such an early hour? Like a real child.”  
  
“Wouldn't it be illegal for you to kiss me then?”  
  
Tendou laughed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.  
  
“Try to stop me.”  
  
“I don't want you to stop.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Ushijima wrapped his arms around Tendou and kissed him back. Their kiss got more heated and Ushijima felt Tendou putting his hands under his shirt, when the ace suddenly had to pull away. To yawn.  
  
“I can't believe you. Making out with me and making me excited and then pulling away to yawn. Seriously Wakatoshi, what are you thinking?”  
  
“That you're really cute when you're pouting.”  
  
Of course he would answer him with the truth.  
  
“But then again,” Ushijima yawned again, “you're always cute.”  
  
Tendou giggled.  
“Okay, I think it's time for you to sleep.”  
  
He climbed off his boyfriend's lap when Ushijima grabbed his wrist.  
“Stay with me.”  
  
“I need to turn off the lights first, Wakatoshi.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You're really like a child.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“So you're admitting it.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Tendou rolled his eyes.  
“I still need to turn off the lights.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Ushijima was more asleep than awake by now. Tendou contemplated if he should either shrug off his boyfriend or just let the lights on for the entire night.  
  
Both seemed wrong.  
  
That is when he saw the volleyball on Ushijima's nightstand.  
  
“If anything goes wrong, it's your own fault for not letting me go,” he muttered under his breath before he grabbed the ball and threw it up into the air. He aimed at the light switch and slammed the ball.  
  
He hit it. The light turned off. But a few seconds later, he heard something break.  
  
“Whoops.”  
  
  
He felt his boyfriend startle by his side.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Tendou laid down next to Ushijima and immediately felt his arms wrapped around his waist. He knew that no one would believe him if he told them just how much of a cuddler Ushijima is in his sleep.  
  
  
But he loved it.  
  
He loved him.  
  
  
Soon, Tendou fell asleep to the sound of Ushijima's peaceful and quiet snoring.  
  
And if he dreamt of breaking lamps with a volleyball that night, well, it was entirely his boyfriend's fault.


End file.
